Necessary Evils
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Watching, waiting. The mercy of evil and the wrath of the just. They are a beautiful pearl forged through the friction of their actions. They are N.A.R of the Vigil and they're a bloody mess.


**PA: So this idea came to me, here have it. If it goes well I might post some more. In all seriousness though, I had a great deal of fun writing this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

"I think it would be best if you explained yourself Mr..."

"Naruto."

"No last name?"

His last name, how long had it been since he last used it? Six... maybe eight years? "Uh, I would prefer not," Naruto drawled, reaching up and scratching his cheek. The action was made difficult due to the cuffs around his hands at the moment.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Ozpin," Naruto answered the man without hesitation. Ozpin widened his eyes a little, it was clear he hadn't been expecting that response.

Ozpin's features were drawn into composure his behind slinking into a seat across from the blonde. Naruto seemed to be too relaxed for this situation, "I take it that you know why you are here?"

"No idea what you're talking about. I was taking a nice walk down the street when something caught my attention. I watched it for a little bit before the police showed up, they slapped these cuffs on me and here we are."

"People matching your description have been appearing around the acts of terrorism of late."

"Would you imagine that," Naruto quipped, a smile creeping across his face, "Though blonde hair and blue eyed people can't be overly uncommon now can they?"

Ozpin's eyes narrowed a little at the comment. The child was not wrong in the slightest, yet he did not seem surprised, easily brushing off whatever came at him. Ozpin's hand reached into the box not too far to his right, he shuffled around inside of it for a few moments before drawing out a folder.

Said folder was than placed on the table between the two and opened wide. Inside were a large number of photos all showing the same person. Different outfits of course, but if one looked close they were all the same. Ozpin took a small breath in, "Can you tell me what you see here Naruto?"

"A dashing young rogue?" The blonde mused, Ozpin's reaction showed he wasn't fond of the attempted joke. Naruto leaned forward and picked up on of the photos, his blue eyes scanning over it for a few moments, "Ah, this man here... His name is Bullder Dasher."

Ozpin's features molded into a flat stare to the blonde, "Really? Because that sounds a lot like-" He cut himself off due to the ringing of his scroll.

"You might want to answer that Professor. It is more than likely about the robbery happening downtown. How funny would it have been if their tires had been flat? Pretty hard to run away without any transport isn't it?" Naruto leaned back in his chair, his blonde hair flopping down to cover his eyes.

He needed a haircut, though the nice little lass that did that was out of reach at the moment. Frowning, Naruto looked at his clothes they got a bit damaged in the last scuffle. Yawning, his gaze drifted back to Ozpin who was looking straight at him. Naruto offered a wink to the man and a smile.

Moments passed before Ozpin nodded, "Thank you for that... Yes, he is sitting across from me at the moment... Very well," Ozpin closed the scroll and settled himself into position. He of course blinked a few times, his mind processing everything he had heard, "The bank last week?"

"They had nice pens."

"Indeed," Ozpin's voice sounded rather strained, though he could not deny that they had nice pens. Instead he continued on, "The bombs, there was enough for each support of the building... Enough to bring it down without question. Yet the building is fine and no one was seriously injured."

"I heard about that, must be a miracle."

"Please don't be coy."

"I am just being Naruto."

The two stared at one another for a good few moments. Ozpin reached for the bridge of his nose and rubbed it gingerly. His attempt at trying to regain focus though seemed to be for naught with the humming of Naruto growing ever louder, "I remember making a withdraw that day... There were some bags on the ground, I think I pulled the fire alarm to see if anyone would trip. Didn't work how I thought it would though."

"Do you want to elaborate?"

"Not really," Naruto shot back without a second thought, his smile as bright as the sun.

Ozpin was regretting this already. He let out a tired sigh, "Of course you don't."

"Did we come to an understanding?"

"Hardly."

Naruto gave a small shrug, "Shame."

Ozpin felt his brow twitch, he was thankful that Glynda had not come with him. That would have been a large mess. Glynda was stern, this child... he seemed to really enjoy getting under people's skin, something that the good witch was not good with. His call just before had informed him that no one had died in any scene the blonde had appeared in. It raised many a question in the frantic mind of Ozpin, "Is it?"

The professor felt no reason to bring up the fact that the child was no longer handcuffed to the chair. Though he was curious about how that had happened while he was on his scroll, he felt best to stay on track.

Naruto drummed his fingers on the edge of the table, "So, do I get like a meal or something? Could go for some ramen... Or ice-cream."

"Which side are you on Naruto? Your actions lead me to believe you are protecting civilians, though I can not shake the feeling that you are just barely doing enough towards that."

The blonde pursed his lips in thought, he smacked them together a few times before giving a faint smile, "Are you trying to buy me? You devil you."

"Why would I 'buy' someone I don't understand?"

"The seasons are changing Oz… but they aren't ready to do that yet right?" Naruto lifted his hands up and spun his wrists around, the handcuffs falling to the table with a clack. Naruto stood up and stretched himself out, "Tick Tock goes the man's old clock. High in his tower he can't hear how the people cower. Autumn was on her way, but she fell a little early, atop a pile of cinders burning faster than hay."

The blonde tapped his heels together before strolling around the room, "Summer went and gave birth to winter, now ain't that odd, crows swarming around looking for the hounds. Next is spr-"

"That is quite enough," Ozpin cut in, his eyes narrowing at the cheshire smile of Naruto. The professor took a calming breath, "How?"

"I watch things Oz. Tick Tock," Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, "Do you want to buy me Oz?"

Inspecting the object for a few moments allowed Ozpin to see that it was a detonator, for what though he had no idea, "What is that for?"

Naruto leaned forward and placed it on the table, "Why don't you find out Oz. Though with the right incentive I might talk more," He gave the professor a sly wink as he stepped back, "You have 15 seconds."

Ozpin quickly looked down at the detonator, his mind rushing. What could he have done with this. His gaze snapped up to Naruto, "How much?"

"Full tuition for my sister and a position at said establishment. I don't want to be a student though… too much effort."

"Done."

"Gunships are about to take off towards your good little witch, *click*" Naruto blinked in shock. His eyes widened for a moment, "I guess it is a good thing that the bombs were on the ships and not on that roof hmm? Of course there's still a few… not enough for any kind of attack however."

Ozpin let out a small breath, "How many?"

"Oh, no one died. No, no, can't have that now. Though you did stop ten ships from taking to the air. That could have been a real mess," Naruto gave a small shrug, "So what's my job Boss?"

The professor looked at Naruto for a long time, "Who is your sister?"

" … Coco Adel…"

"T-that explains a lot."

"...Yeah. I guess it does," Naruto muttered. He patted down his jeans and muscle top, sparing a glance to the leather gauntlet on his right arm, it ran from fingertip to shoulder blade; the straps holding it tight like flesh, "Can I have my things back, or do I have to take those too?"

Ozpin's gaze set on him in a questioning look. The look was answered, Naruto held the keys in his hand up, giving them a gentle jingle, the door to the small cell that they were in crept open with a small squeal.

It dawned on the Professor that Naruto came along with ease. He did not struggle, he always answered when asked a question and even gave Ozpin a way to get the information he wanted. Naruto had played him. The only question that remained was; would Naruto have pressed the button?

Ozpin could not hold back the sigh that escaped him. If nothing else, he seemed to have acquired a strange piece to play with, "This is going to be a regular thing isn't it?"

"You see we did come to an understanding!"

* * *

"Why are airships so boring?" Naruto muttered, his body pressed against the steel rails, fingers tapping without end. He huffed and took a step back, "I mean, we're in a ship, in. The. Air. How can something that sounds so cool be so… bleh."

"How does Oz expected me to calmly sit here… I need something!" His ears perked up at the sound of someone gagging before vomit followed in hot pursuit. Naruto turned his gaze skyward, "Thank you Oz. You're a real wizard."

Squeals followed as people rushed to clear a path. Some were not as lucky as others, complaints about vomit getting on their clothes flew through the air. Naruto stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and took a deep breath in, a harsh cough left his mouth, "That was nasty. Didn't think it would smell that bad."

Shrugging to himself he crept towards the door. Naruto made sure to keep a good distance between himself and the crowd, he didn't want this stink on him after all. The door started to drop down with a hiss, Naruto watched as students rushed out.

He paused in his steps and hung his head at what he saw. He took a deep breath and moved at a pace that made snails seem fast as he descended. With a thud his boots came to a stop at the bottom of the ramp, "Uh hey?"

"Try again."

"You look good?"

"I know I do. What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto fought back the wince as he looked up, the cold gaze of his sister on him. She had changed, become a woman despite how bad that made him feel, "I was hoping you wouldn't find out just yet."

"I noticed. How the hell do you think it felt to hear that from the headmaster?" Her heels clicked under her confident strides, closing the distance between the two.

"G-good?"

"Try embarrassed. I was thinking 'Why didn't he tell me?'... Then again, when was the last time you called?" Coco closed the distance and landed a solid punch to Naruto's stomach, "Idiot… I missed you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I missed you as well…"

"My scroll says otherwise," She stated with tepidness.

"It-it is sort of really complicated," Naruto felt his emotions drag his head towards the ground, "I should go."

He went to move, though her words stopped him dead, "Our parents sucked worse than you… but don't think I'm too stupid to know where all our money was coming from… thanks, it made things… bearable."

Naruto nodded and moved off. To say that he didn't want to see Coco so soon was an understatement. His lips were pursed as he made his way through the halls. Ozpin had played dirty, family was meant to be off limits. Even though Naruto was the one that dragged her into this… Ozpin had no right to pull her in deeper.

With grit teeth he approached the elevator to the clock tower. The ride was ...long. Naruto figured that the Professor made it like such to get on people's nerves. It was a nice idea, shake the students up a little when they were called up, would probably help them to talk.

His foot danced on the floor, the movement giving some form of alleviation for his current boredom.

*Ding*

"So that's what angels sound like…" Shaking the thought away Naruto strode in, Ozpin was seated behind his desk looking over some files and by his side was Glynda. Her eyes glaring at the blonde, "So… how is it loose lips?"

Glynda let out a gasp, "I wi-"

"He was talking to me I assume?" Ozpin questioned looking up at the blonde, "That is a nasty smile you have there."

"You told Coco."

Ozpin let out a sigh and put the papers down. With folded hands he looked back towards the blonde, "I did."

Naruto gave a small nod at the reply, "Why?"

"Because you need to come to ter-"

"I don't," Naruto cut off. His eyes hardened with a steely focus sweeping over to glare at the Professor for a pregnant second. Though that changed as they took a gradual shift to their soft playful manner, "Our issues are our own. Please don't get involved again okay?"

"I am not pleased with letting something like this pass," Ozpin stated. His calm voice gaining a sharp edge, "As huntsmen and huntresses your lives are in constant danger. Would you be happy leaving regrets like this?"

"Regrets?" Naruto tested the word before shrugging, "Everyone has regrets. Show me someone who died without them and I will show you insanity."

Ozpin let out a chuckle, "An interesting offer. Even so, am I to assume that your hunting skills are good enough to teach the children?"

"I could. Do you trust me to though?" The smile Naruto gave to Ozpin did not help the situation.

"Not at all. That is why I would have Glynda observe you," Ozpin looked to the witch in question. A smile tugged at his lips before he turned back to Naruto, "It would be best if they learnt how to deal with one of your skill… Don't you think?"

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head before muttering, "I bet Cotton doesn't deal with this shit… Really should have swapped jobs," A sigh drew from Naruto before he gave a nod. It was understandable that he would be watched while he was here, "I would be disappointed if you did, to be honest."

"Like you said. 'We've come to an understanding.' I trust you about as much as a Grimm… but you could be useful with what you know. Keeping you around is for the best," Ozpin watched the blonde for a reaction. When he got none he gave a small nod, "Good. Though I was surprised to find very little on you when I searched."

"Now that wasn't very nice. Though it's expected… So, lodging?" Naruto questioned, leaning forward to peer at the papers on the desk. Ozpin saw the action and shifted them into a single pile before turning them over.

"Faculty dorm. Right next to Glynda here," Ozpin informed the blonde.

Naruto gave a wide smile, "Oh how fun. I don't do frogs, toads are okay though. You know, for future reference."

Glynda adjusted her glasses and kept a warm smile on her face, "I will do well to remember that."

"This must be what friendship feel like. So nice and warm… The daggers in the back are a little sharp though. Try not to push them so hard okay you two?" Naruto gave a low bow before turning on his feet and gallivanting towards the elevator.

Once Naruto had left Glynda let out a small huff, "Do you think this is wise Ozpin?"

"Hardly, But he came to us."

Glynda shook her head, "You made a deal in a prison cell?"

"One that he proved capable of escaping from, yet he didn't. I am wondering why?" Ozpin turned over the bottom page on the pile of paper. A photo of a young Naruto looking back at him, 'Missing' in bold at the top. He was the twin of Coco that vanished at the tender age of eight, "You didn't run away did you?"

* * *

"So… Me being here?" Naruto's question seemed fair enough. He was standing beside Glynda and Ozpin as they waited for the new students to get ready. It was boring, there was a forest of Grimm below that he could use for entertainment. The standing issue with that was that they were for testing the students. Naruto tugged at his jeans, they were a touch looser than he had thought.

"Where is Glynda?" Ozpin questioned, a smirk hidden behind his coffee mug.

Naruto's reply came out as a drawl, "Here…"

"So where will you be?"

"Here…" Naruto turned his head towards the witch, "I am starting to not like you."

"Oh but I thought we would make such good friends?"

Naruto blinked at her response before giving a small nod, "That was pretty good. I could almost feel a twinge of condescendence with your loathing."

"Well Beacon is a place of learning," Ozpin stated, doing well to hide a chuckle at the bristle of Glynda.

The students were taking too long, Naruto looked at Ozpin for a moment. Did he try to screw with the Professor? Nah, wasn't worth it right now, maybe in a few minutes. His head turned towards Glynda as a smile stretched across his face, "While we wait for the students should we do each other's nails? You know, like bonding and stuff?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. No one noticed though, so you shouldn't have announced it. Now nails, we are blonde, so we should keep that in mind. You wear purples and blues, so red is out of the question there. Blue it is, hands please?" Naruto held his hand to the witch, watching her confusion fester.

He was screwing with her, Glynda knew it. She had to know, yet still she bit, "I don't 'do nails'."

"With the whip I thought not, I mean, I'm not into that kind of thing… Note to self, must confirm this. Either way, not with you at least, kinda leaves us stuck here… bored… nothing to do so, ever use that whip on things other than Grimm?"

Glynda rose a brow at his question. "Yes. Sometimes it is use to apprehend criminals."

"Ah, whip 'em into submission. Hope that works for you love."

Ozpin's coffee almost flew from his nose as Glynda started to splutter, "I. You."

"I already said I'm not gonna do it with you Glynda. Stop being so clingy. It is a little embarrassing. Plus I am pretty sure I'm half your age, I don't even think that's legal… Heya Prof, is that legal?"

"Not in the slightest Naruto," Ozpin was trying to become stone.

Naruto nodded sagely, "Sorry Glynda. But it just can't work out between us. I am trying to be a better man now. You know, walking the straight and narrow. Prison made me see my ways."

"I. Will. End. You," Glynda's forehead had grown a visible twitch while her fists became white knuckled.

"That sounds nice. Have fun with that, it sounds pretty nice doesn't it students? Some nice teacher on teacher bonding?" Naruto flashed her the biggest grin possible and watched her face morph into one of horror as she turned to follow his gaze.

Standing there were the students, each ready to heed the words of their 'noble' instructors. "Hello kiddy winkles, I'm Naruto. I am going to be your combat instructor. I wanted to sleep in and make it a surprise when you passed, but Glynda here, well you all saw how nasty she can be."

The students couldn't draw their eyes away from it, they weren't sure how to react, all bar one, "So…"

"Yang right?" Naruto questioned, he'd glossed over the bio's that Ozpin had given him before going to bed last night.

The student in question nodded, "Yeah. Uh, so you two um, a thing?"

"Me and the witch?" Lips pursed as Naruto waited for Yang's response. The nod caused him to gave a sad shake of his head, "Not my cup of tea sweetheart. She's way too clingy."

A pause grew between the two, an ominous aura growing behind him. Seeing this Naruto slinked back and rolled his hand towards Ozpin, "Anyway, from what the Prof and Witch were saying, we are about to shoot you into the forest, yep. You'll run into those around you in the forest. When your eyes meet that is your partner… Like team partner but if you want more, than power to you. So, yeah, head north to this ruin thingo, some relics are there… Those were important I think," A spare glance towards Ozpin. The action earned him a sharp nod from the Professor, "Yeah, grab one of those between the two of you. Then you come back, simple right?"

Naruto didn't give them a chance to answer, his body shifting forward at the hips, "There is Grimm. Grimm which I am not allowed to fight, so you all do it for me. Oh and be careful you're being graded so don't die… That was a thing right Prof?"

"What Naruto said is in essence correct. Your task is to head North. There you will find a set of ruins with relics. During your travels, you should find a partner and they will be your teammate for your duration at Beacon," He held his cup of coffee up, a stern nod following the action, "I wish you all the best of luck. May your journey be fruitful."

Naruto watched as one by one they each took to the air, there was a surge of excitement(?) inside of him. The final student was launched into the air, he let out a girlish squeal something which sparked a sigh of delight in Naruto, "So Prof, do you have another cup?" The answer was a promptly paced mug in front of Naruto. The blonde gave a rather impressed nod at the speed, "Not bad."

"Do you two think it is possible to take this with a pence of seriousness?" Glynda wanted to huff in frustration but reigned it in. Ozpin would surely tell the little troublemaker off soon. His actions were something with lowered her standing with the students.

"Why?" The blunt question from Naruto froze her thoughts, "This is nothing. The training we're going to give them is harder than this. If they fail here, it shows they weren't worth the effort of teaching."

A hum left Ozpin, his thoughts squirming, "Though crass, Naruto is not entirely wrong."

The mentioned blonde poked his tongue out at Glynda between sips of coffee.

"Every moment we have to spend picking them up, is one that could have been spent on teaching them to defend themselves. It is harsh, but the recent acts of terrorism have shown that we can no longer take lax measures."

"He is nicely saying this doesn't matter and don't baby the brats. That's why we don't care. That's why we would rather sit here, drinking coffee over watching them flail about, failing to notice that no one is coming to save them. Those that get that into their heads first will live. For teams… Well that, is down to luck. Sometimes you win, sometimes you have to work for the win."

Ozpin nodded at Naruto's words while Glynda looked on in shock. She had not thought it possible that the blonde held meaning under his senseless actions and actions, "I take that to mean you have a team as well?"

"N.A.R, pronounced Nacre… Yeah… One member really like that colour I wasn't going to fight 'em over it. I couldn't care what we're called so long as we have each other's backs you know?"

"You seem to have faith in your team… Yet I do not see them here?"

Naruto snorted at her words, "I don't see yours either."

"This isn't about me," Glynda stated in an effort to draw the conversation from its current path.

"Teams don't always need to stay together. Sometimes they need to work as individuals… It's our bonds that draw us back together. In your cause though it is probably them being bound in pla-"

Naruto was cut off , he'd found himself forced to dodge a rapid swipe from Glynda's riding crop. The ground where he had been standing ruptured upwards like stalagmites. Naruto landed on the ground, his cup of coffee having not spilt a drop, "Rude," Naruto took a sip before frowning, "Definitely should have traded with Cotton, this sucks."

* * *

 **PA: Let me know what you guys thought, yes the pairing is decided, no I will not tell you.**


End file.
